deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Mistertrouble189/The Fortune City Disaster
A disaster has occured in Fortune City, Nevada, a city of gambling and never-ending partying. The city is made up of casinos, hotels, shops, restaurants, the Arena, where Terror is Reality takes place, and plenty of other attractions that bring in thousands of people every day. During a show of Terror is Reality, an explosion rocked the arena, releasing the zombies that were being held in storage. Much of the audience was killed as zombies invaded the stadium and poured into the streets of the city, killing thousands and infecting hundreds. The situation quickly went out of control and the military has been called in to contain the situation, in which they will arrive in three days once a perimeter around the city as been set up. Those who have survived are hiding, fighting to live, while others have been captured or killed by psychotic people. The military have orders to extract and evacuate all those who are seeking refuge in the city's sole emergency shelter, run by the Fortune City Reserve Officers. Background Info *'Location:' Fortune City :*'State:' Nevada :*'Country:' United States :*'Background Info:' Fortune City is a large luxurious resort/attraction that was built in place of Las Vegas, which was destroyed several years ago. It is more of a vacationer's paradise rather than a city for families and people to settle, though many do live in the luxurious condos and apartments. The city is filled with many hotels, casinos, shops, theaters and other attractions for everyone. This sin city is most famous for its Terror is Reality show hosted at the city's arena. *'Population:' Tens of thousands *'Size:' Large City *'Setting:' Desert *'Industry:' Entertainment, Tourism, Commercial *'Main Attraction:' Fortune City Arena *'Transportation:' Several roads leading in and out of the city, subway transit system, helipads on skyscrapers *'Law Enforcement:' Sheriff's department, in addition to private security forces :*'Crime Rate:' Medium-High Survivors Several people survived the inital outbreak. The following is a list of survivors. Those are in green are currently alive and those are in orange are also alive, but classified as psychopaths, individuals who have snapped/have immoral values due to the zombie outbreak. Orange also represents the unknown status for some people. Those in red are unfortunate victims or psychopaths, zombies or other causes. |-style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" |Picture |Name |Description & Notes |Location & Area |Time |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Skylar Ali |A large man in a tank-top and cargo shorts attempting to save a woman from zombies outside the arena, though she did not make it and he fled, leaving her to die. He made it to the safe house and after being screened by Sullivan, he was granted access inside. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Esther Alwin |A vacationing grandmother with short sighted vision found complaining about the customer service in a toy store, believing the zombies are toys and rude clerks. She starts complaining to Chuck once he comes to her rescue, thinking he is another clerk. After being corrected and informed about the outbreak, she can be carried to the safe house. |Children's Castle, Royal Flush Plaza |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Allison |A woman held hostage by the deranged Bibi Love and will be killed if is not saved by Chuck. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Andrea |A woman seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident |Fortune City Arena, Platinum Strip |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Amber Bailey |One of "The Twins", a co-hostess for the Terror is Reality show. She is an attractive blonde woman in a sparkly yellow dress and heels who serves as Tyrone King's bodyguard. She was Rebecca Chang's source that gave her the video of "Chuck" blowing up the cage that contained the zombies. Later, she and her sister held Rebecca hostage and fought Chuck, only to be killed. |Shoal Nightclub |11pm, September 26 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Crystal Bailey |One of "The Twins", a co-hostess for the Terror is Reality show. She is an attractive black-haired woman in a sparkly silver dress and heels who serves as Tyrone King's bodyguard. She was Rebecca Chang's source that gave her the video of "Chuck" blowing up the cage that contained the zombies. Later, she and her sister held Rebecca hostage and fought Chuck, only to have her sister killed, prompting her to commit suicide. |Shoal Nightclub |11pm, September 26 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Lulu Barra |A blonde woman working for the famous magazine, Playboy, was caught up in the zombie outbreak in Fortune City, with many of her co-workers killed and zombified. She made it into the emergency shelter before it was locked down just before the last group of survivors made it inside. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Leon Bell |One of the contestants from Terror is Reality and used to idolize motorcross champ Chuck Greene, but stopped after thinking Chuck has gone soft. He now hates him and gives him a hard time, even purposely killing a survivor, stating that humans are "worth more points". After being defeated in a gruesome battle, he is killed as his motorcycle explodes due to leaking gas and sparks. |Platinum Strip |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Danni Bodine |A woman in a wedding dress and smeared makeup held hostage by the deranged Randy and is forced to marry him. She was saved from death, and matrimony, when Chuck Greene burst into the chapel. After killing the deranged Randy, she was escorted to the safe house. |Swept Away Wedding Chapel, Silver Strip |8pm, September 26 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Kristopher Bookmiller |A sanitation worker for Salt Lake City and survivor of the Las Vegas outbreak, he is a contestant in the seventeenth season of Terror is Reality. He escaped the Arena during the outbreak and evacuated to the emergency shelter with Anim White. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Denyce Calloway |A young pharmacist in a white coat was being terrorized by several looters in Roy's Mart. She was about to be assaulted by money-hungry looters when Chuck intervened and saved her life. After the looters were killed, she was the first survivor of the outbreak to be brought back to the safe house, prompting hope in Sullivan and Stacey that there are other survivors. |Roy's Mart, Royal Flush Plaza |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Rebecca Chang |A young woman with black hair dressed in a revealing white blouse. She is a reporter for the Channel 6 Action News, who was captured by twins Amber and Crystal, both armed with Samurai swords, threatening the young woman's life. Rebecca helps Chuck regain his innocence (since he was framed) by leading him to the security room to find the tapes to clear his name. |Fortune City Hotel |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Wade Coopwood |A tatooed man in a white wifebeater yelling for survivors to run for the safe house. He, along with five other survivors, make it into the shelter in time before the main door is sealed. When Sullivan opens the doors, he is granted access where he awaits rescue with other civilians. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Gordon Dawkins |A skinny African-American man who fled his wife and took refuge in a clothing store, only to be attacked by zombies. Chuck, upon discovering him, hears him wail that he shouldn't have been a coward and abandon his wife. He is then reunited with his wife before evacuating to the safe house. |Casual Gals, Royal Flush Plaza |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |LaShawndra Dawkins |A large, armed African-American woman dressed in a yellow dress, separated from her husband, Gordon. She complains that he should not have run away, for she could protect his "skinny ass". She is escorted to her husband by Chuck to be reunited, before being evacuated to the safe house. |The Dark Bean, Royal Flush Plaza |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Chad Elchart |An older Southern man dressed in a gray suit with a cowboy hat and armed with a shotgun, blasting his way through the zombie-infested streets of Fortune City. He was supposed to meet his wife, Doris, at the diner, but she never made it so he is intent on finding her and will not go anywhere without her. |Dining at Davey's, Fortune Park |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Doris Elchart |A young blonde woman dressed in a red blouse, black tights and heels who has been separated from her husband, Chad, is making a stand atop of a souvenir kiosk, shooting away zombies with a gun. She will not climb down until seeing Chad and until then, she cannot be escorted to safely to the emergency shelter. |Souvenir Kiosk, Fortune Park |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Brent Ernst |Before the outbreak, he was going to go on a first date with Louise Jameson, a fellow mascot performer named Susie. However, Louise was killed by zombies during the initial attack. As a result, Brent now stalks Fortune City to find the alleged perpetrator of the attack, Chuck Greene. After a battle, Brent succumbs to his injuries and dies next to Louise's corpse. |Kids' Choice Clothing, Palisades Mall |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Jared Davis |A vacationer who came to Fortune City to party with the ladies. Unfortunately, he was bitten during the night of the outbreak while partying and has taken refuge in a store, barricading the entrance. He requires a vial of Zombrex before agreeing to evacuate to the safe house. |Wily Travels |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |"Female Average Citizen" |An unnamed woman in a yellow dress and heels seen enjoying a vacation in Fortune City with her husband. She appeared on TV with her husband speaking out against CURE. Later, during the night of the outbreak, she was being eaten alive. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |"Female Outbreak Victim" |An unnamed woman in a white v-cut blouse being who was fleeing the Arena with her friend Skylar Ali. Unfortunately, the zombies grabbed ahold of her, forcing her to fall and was killed as a result. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Stacey Forsythe |A red-haired young woman who is a "zombie rights activist" and leader of CURE. She informs Chuck of information such as survivor locations and when Katey, who she takes care of, is needing her Zombrex. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Chuck Greene |Former national Motorcross champion with a daughter. He is a Terror is Reality contestant competing to win Zombrex, which is what Katey needs for her survival. He has been framed for the Fortune City disaster and is out to reclaim his innocence with the help of Stacey and Rebecca, as well as killing zombies and rescuing survivors. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Katey Greene |The daughter of former national Motorcross champion Chuck Greene. She lost her mother in the Las Vegas outbreak and was bitten herself, requiring medicine daily to keep herself from dying and turning. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Kristin Harris |A showgirl who had too much to drink the night before and needs assistance as a result. She was found locked in the security room of the Americana Casino, either by being carried or by wheelchair, in evacuation to the safe room. |Americana Casino |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Helen |A woman seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident. |Fortune City Arena, Platinum Strip |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |"Infected Spectator" |An unnamed blonde man in a sports jacket was seen stumbling in the hall of the Arena, bleeding and moaning "she got me". Just seconds later, as terrified spectators scream and flee, he turns into a zombie and charges for Chuck, who is trapped in the elevator. But instead of grabbing Chuck, he attacks another man who was trying to flee. |Fortune City Arena, Platinum Strip |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Irwin |A man seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident. |Fortune City Arena, Platinum Strip |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Louise Jameson |A mascot performer, by the name of Susie, was supposed to go on a date with co-worker Brent Ernst. However, she was killed by zombies in the outbreak, leading to Brent's insanity. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Jeremiah |A man seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident. |Fortune City Arena, Platinum Strip |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Just in Time Payday Loans Businessman |An unidentified looter running the Just in Time Payday Loans pawnshop. |Just in Time Payday Loans |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Chrystal Kennedy |A woman in a pink polo and jeans who made it into the safe house in time. As the safe house doors opened, she was granted access inside after being screened by Sullivan and awaits rescue. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Tyrone King |The bombastic host and producer of Terror is Reality, who is guarded by his twin co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Adrian Lee |A man seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident. He was killed before he could reach the exit. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Bibi Love |A soul singer clinging onto her past who has captured several people after going insane when the zombies broke out and her fans fled. She threatens the lives of Chuck and her hostages with a bomb. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Lucas |A man seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident |Fortune City Arena |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |"Luscious Lady" |An unnamed stage performer caught up in the zombie horror in Fortune City. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |"Male Average Citizen" |An unnamed man seen enjoying a vacation in Fortune City with his wife. He appeared on TV with his wife speaking out against CURE. During the night of the outbreak, he was being attacked by a zombie as his wife was being eaten alive. |Fortune City Arena |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |"News Reporter" |A unnamed man who works for Channel 6 Action News. He shares several reports on TV such as the CURE protests and the controversy behind Chuck Greene and the outbreak. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Alice Paynter |A bloodied woman seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident. She was killed just outside the green room. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Lance Pennington |A man seen trying to flee to the exit of the Arena, but was dragged into a changing room by zombies and killed instantly. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Seymour Redding |A bearded a security officer who has taken the zombie outbreak in Fortune City as an opportunity to act as de facto sheriff. Using his new-found authority, he executes one survivor after another by hanging. He is seen with a masked captive. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Tamara Stein |A woman in a green blouse, skirt and boots who escaped from the Fortune City Arena and made it into the safe house in time. She was trying to reach someone on her cell phone in distress but received no signal. As the safe house doors opened, she was granted access inside and awaits rescue. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Raymond Sullivan |A reserve officer of the Fortune City Security team, he was the only one to make it to the local safe house which he is now responsible for and makes sure all survivors entering the refuge are not infected. He opened the safe house after the outbreak, letting in the initial survivors who made it there. He and Chuck are in some conflict due to Chuck's infected daughter, though he allows her to stay in the security office for her comfort. |Fortune City Emergency Shelter |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Ted |After the zombie outbreak, Ted devotes himself to feeding fresh meat to his only friend, Snowflake the Bengal tiger. He is angry at those who laughs at him. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Kalee Timmons |An 18 year old blonde woman seen fleeing from the zombies in the Arena during the outbreak, but was killed before she could reach the exit. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Antoine Thomas |"The king of french cuisine" who has gone insane after losing his chance to become famous when his interview never happened due to the zombie outbreak. |Fortune City |? |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |"TiR Employee" |An unnamed man working for Terror is Reality who performed a check up on Chuck Greene's slicecycle prior to his appearance on the Terror is Reality game show. While Chuck competed, he took care of Katey in the green room. Later, when Chuck was looking for Katey amidst the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City Arena, he was found killed by a zombie in the green room. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Tom |A man seen being attacked by zombies in the arena at the time of the incident. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Emanuel Tugman |The Fortune City Justice of the Peace and owner of the wedding chapel, he was held hostage by his deranged son, Randy, who forces his father to marry him and a captive woman. As Emanuel was giving the ceremony, Chuck burst into the chapel and Emanuel cheered, prompting Randy to turn around, while doing so, his chainsaw sliced his father, killing him. |Swept Away Wedding Chapel, Silver Strip |8pm, September 26 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Randy Tugman |An obese man in a wrestler's suit wielding a studded chainsaw. He is forcing his father to marry him and a woman, who are both his hostages. He has killed another woman who was meant to be his bride. When Chuck entered the chapel to stop the marriage, Randy killed his father with a swipe of his chainsaw and fought Chuck, only to be defeated. As he lay on the floor, injured, the dead bride reanimates into a zombie and kills Randy. |Swept Away Wedding Chapel, Silver Strip |8pm, September 26 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Unnamed Arena Spectator |An unnamed man who was attending the Terror is Reality show at the Arena was seen being attacked and killed by a zombie. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Unnamed Arena Spectator |An unnamed man who was attending the Terror is Reality show at the Arena was seen being attacked and killed by a zombie. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Unnamed Arena Spectator |An unnamed woman who was attending the Terror is Reality show at the Arena was seen fleeing from the zombies. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | |Unnamed Arena Spectator |An unnamed man who was attending the Terror is Reality show at the Arena was seen fleeing from the zombies. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Unnamed Arena Worker |An unnamed man who worked at the Arena for the Terror is Reality show was found dead and being eaten by a zombie. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | |Unnamed Bride |An unnamed woman who was killed by a psychotic Randy Tugman, after being forced to marry him. Her body was then propped up by the piano to "watch" the "marriage" between Randy and Danni Bodine. However, just as Randy was defeated by Chuck Greene, she reanimated into a zombie, killing Randy. |Swept Away Wedding Chapel, Silver Strip |8pm, September 26 |-style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | |Anim White |A former barista and survivor of the Willamette incident, he is a contestant in the seventeenth season of Terror is Reality. He escaped the Arena with Kristopher Bookmiller and evacuated to the emergency shelter. |Fortune City Arena |3am, September 25 |}